(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays having advantages of a small size and light weight have provided advantageous display devices. Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, having a substrate in which thin film transistors are commonly provided. Among these thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) including an organic semiconductor is being actively developed instead of an inorganic semiconductor such as silicon.
Here, the thin film transistor includes a gate electrode, a drain electrode and a source electrode divided from each other with respect to the gate electrode, and an organic semiconductor formed in the space between the drain electrode and the source electrode. Further, the space between the drain electrode and the source electrode is defined as a channel region, and the on-current value of the organic thin film transistor is increased as the width (W) of the channel region increases and the length of the channel region is reduced, thereby improving the characteristics of the organic thin film transistor.
However, if the width/the length of the channel region is maximized to increase on-current, the parasitic capacitance generated between the source electrode and the gate electrode is increased such that the characteristics of the organic thin film transistor are not improved.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.